Help?
by Sasura
Summary: When Sasura, Chi Chi and Zoey hunt for new authors to write stories with them an dmake friends, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto decide to pitch in and help them! Fluffs at the ending. SasuxSaku HinaxNaru. Review if your interested, and read!


**Sasura, Chi Chi and Zoey Need Some Help!**

**Hello everyone, this is not really a fanfiction, its more like the characters are just talking about something be need, please don't report or abuse or flame this story for being rude. Reviews are welcome, but please don't say something like:  
**

**Wow, this story sure was a waste of my time to read, and it was boring too.**

**Because you read this part here, and you know this isn't a crazy imaginative story, well actually it is, we will have some fluff on here too so yes.. ) **

**SasuxSaku**

**NaruxHina**

**-Luff Sasura**

One day Sasura, Zoey and Chi Chi (the new author crew and BFFOTI Best Friends Forever On The Internet) were frantically searching the neighborhood for some new friends, that knew how to write, and went on Fanfictions.

"Hey Sasura! Look over there, it's Shana and she has melon bread with her!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Sorry Zoey, its not the time. We are looking for something else, not your oh so precious melon bread" Sasura said, waving at Shana.

Chi Chi looked inside the ice cream shop.

"GET YOUR FREE CYCLONE COOKIE AND CREAM ICE CREAM HERE!" the man in the shop said, he looked like Sasuke from the anime Naruto.

Chi Chi has stars in her eyes, "Common everyone! Lets get some ice cream"  
"Okay then.." Sasura finally agreed.

"Hey! Why does she get to get ice cream, and I can't get melon bread?" Zoey pouted.

As they walked over to the ice cream counter, Sasura asked Sasuke a question.

"Hey Sasuke, do you know anyone who might be interested in helping us write stories in our account?" Sasura asked slowly.

"DOBE!" Sasuke called.

"Yes Teme?"

"Should we help them advertise their story plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! Believe it!" Naruto cried.

"Thanks you guys! You can take it from here." the 3 girls said.

"Wait we need to get our friends Sakura and Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

He ran inside the shop.

"HEY HINATA, SAKURA WE HAVE GUEST!!" Naruto called, and he quickly explained to the girls what they had to do.

"Sounds fun, I need a break on all this ice cream.." Sakura and Hinata replied.

They went out.

"HURRAY THEY'RE GONNA HELP US, THEY'RE GONNA HELP US!!" Zoey called.

"Calm down Zoey" Sasura smirked.

"Okay everyone, we are going to tell you what Sasura, Zoey and Chi Chi look for in an author" Sasuke said, tapping the spoon on the counter.

"Okay you see, the girls always likes someone literate, and who has a brain full of crazy ideas, their expectations are not hard, you need to be active, and contribute to the stories weekly. You can make your own stories, but you need to credit yourself on everything, you need to know how functions, and if not contact Sasura, Chi Chi or Zoey." Sasuke continued.

"After you get in, you need to introduce yourself, if you have any messanger program or such, tell us, we want to contact you at all times if we need you, like if we are having a surprise graphic award to our reviewers, or maybe like when we are going to do a major long story, and we need you. Or sometimes just for story ideas and chat." Sakura said.

"We will probably be changing our username from Sasura to something else if we can, because we want everyone's word in it, because you work hard and we accept you for it, and we want to show our appreciation" Hinata said slowly.

"The girls want you to write a short 300+ words oneshot about a certain topic before you can get in, and we will contact you about it shortly, expect a 24 hour reply, please review if your interested in applying" Naruto said.

"Also! Our theme will be SasuxSaku or NaruxHina. The first word you should put in on your story is I Am The #1 Melon Bread Fan, then you can start with your story, and why you should get in on your introductions, believe me you'll never regret doing all this, we are very nice, and we give awards to the best staff of the month. )" Sasura said.

"Also, ignore Sasura, I am the #1 melon bread fan! But, anyways just write the dumb line in your story for melon bread's sake! We accept all story genres, and we accept all length of stories, but oneshots are prefered." Zoey said, quoting most of everyone.

"Anyways, what they said. So can we have ice cream now?" Chi Chi asked.

"Sure! 6 cookie and cream ice cream, in a cone!" Naruto shouted to the back of the ice cream shop.

He chuckled, and waited patiently for the ice cream.

Soon the ice cream came.

"Yumm lets eat!" Naruto said.

But then, Sakura and Hinata bumped into each other while they were eating their ice creams, and guess what? It fell. Those were the last ones, Naruto having a crush on Hinata, and Sasuke having a secret crush on Sakura... shared their ice creams.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna share?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure.." Hinata stuttered.

"Sakura would ... you ... like some?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Aww Sasu-chan your sooo sweet!" she said hugging him.

"You know Hinata, I wonder how your lips taste like." Naruto asked.

"Maybe we should do a test?" Hinata asked bravely yet seductively.

"Hey Sakura, after this, don't you think I should get a reward?" Sasuke asked, hinting.

"Oh you want to have some lip locking action?" Sakura smirked seductively.

"Hmm perhaps we shall" Naruto said, crashing his lips onto Hinata's.

She blushed.

Naruto then broke for air.

"Hehe I love you Hina-chan" Naruto said.

"That sounds good to me Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura and Sasuke's lips were an inch apart, then Sasuke rushed in.

He deepended the kiss.

"You know you taste like cherries, and you taste good.. I love you" Sasuke said OOCishly.

Sasura, Zoey and Chi Chi shuddered.

"I think I'm going to gag" Sasura whispered.

"This is just gross" Zoey said.

"CAN WE HAVE SOME ICE CREAM NOW?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Sure Chi Chi.." they all said.

**-THE END-**

**Well, how was it? Eh anyways lol, I wont do the 2 chapter thing like I promised I am pooped plus, when we hire some new authors, I wont have to worry about updating everyday I hope. ) Also a notice, if you already have a cute oneshot on your fanfiction account (it is not required to have a fanfiction account btw) then you can submit it to the 3 girls, but it has to fit the requirements, and it must have the same pairings, and you MUST tell us that it is a premade, meaning it was made before that, so we don't rant on you about the whole write the dumb line thing. Okay, so we are really nice, so don't be afraid to apply! Zoey will be on in half an hour, I Sasura really was itching to do this haha. -clicks save and upload-**


End file.
